(BangHim) Good Bye
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Him Chan harus bertemu dengan'nya'. HARUS. (A/N: I don't hate Jieun, BUT I HATE BANGSONG SO MANY, TOO MUCH) A BangHim fic


**FF B.A.P/YAOI/BANGHIM/ GOOD BYE**

 **Title: Good Bye**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *Cheat is a... things***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Angst/Cheat/Romance/AU**

 **Length: One Shoot**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Hime Chan \\(^3)(0.0)/**

 **Bang Young Guk ^^**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Song Ji Eun (Secret)**

 **Na Eun (OOC)**

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is TS Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! Cheat-Thing! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** I hate BangSong. BangHim is forever~~*Crazy Shippers*

 **Summary:** Him Chan harus bertemu dengan'nya'. HARUS.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **Good Bye**

"Kamu mau main boneka apa? Kalau aku, yang ini!"

Bocah lelaki imut bersurai hitam legam itu dengan nanar menatap _teddy bear_ putih yang berada dalam pelukan gadis mungil bergaun _pink_ di hadapannya. Dia juga menyukai boneka itu, dibanding yang lain, hanya boneka itulah yang paling ia sayangi. Namun...

"Aku yang ini!"

Bocah imut tersebut menyambar boneka teddy berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Ia tidak boleh bersikap egois, lagipula... boneka itu sudah setiap hari menemaninya tidur. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, jika dirinya berbagi dengan sahabatnya?!

"Puteri Monica, apa Tuan Puteri ingin minum secangkir teh?" Si bocah lelaki imut menggerak-gerakkan cangkir mungil di atas meja miniatur mini di depannya. Perabotan berukuran serba mini, ditata oleh kedua bocah itu dengan kreatif hingga tampak seperti kursi taman; tempat para gadis-gadis Inggris biasa menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bersantai sembari menikmati teh dan kue.

"Tentu saja, Pangeran~" Gadis bergaun pink itu mengguncang teddy bear putih dalam pangkuannya.

Seperti yang telah keduanya sepakati, teras depan rumah akan menjadi tempat mereka bermain boneka hari ini. Tempat itu memiliki taman bunga yang indah; terdiri dari lili, anggrek liar, bahkan, beberapa petakan yang ditumbuhi sekelompok bunga matahari. Tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktu bermain boneka, eoh?!

Saat tengah asyik bermain, dari arah pagar, datang seorang bocah lelaki yang menyeret boneka tigger dengan satu tangan. "Himchanie! Jieunie! Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya sembari menghampiri keduanya. _Gummy smile_ lebar seolah terplester permanen pada wajah sang bocah.

Gadis bergaun _pink_ tersenyum senang, namun sesaat kemudian ia berpaling, menatap tajam ke arah si bocah imut berambut hitam. "Ini salahmu!" tuduhnya.

"Apa?" Bocah imut yang dituduh tampak linglung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ini semua salahmu!"

Menggeleng cepat, air mata mulai menggaliri pipi putihnya, "t-tidak, memangnya aku salah apa?!"

Wajah si gadis bergaun pink berubah sengit, kebencian terpancar jelas dari matanya. "Pokoknya, ini semua salahmu! Salahmu, HIM CHAN!" Ia berteriak nyaring.

Air mata mengalir semakin deras. Bocah ikut itu mulai menutupi kedua telinganya. "TIDAK! Ini bukan salahku! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Ia menggeleng.

Suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah rintihan dari lautan terdalam.

Menuju dasar tergelap...

Gelap...

 _And then, there's nothing..._

...

==########==

KLAP!

"NOOOOO!" Aku bangkit duduk dan berteriak nyaring. Nafasku tersengal serta keringat dingin terasa lengket membasahi pelipisku. Detik itu juga, aku tersadar bahwa... aku baru saja bermimpi.

Mimpi buruk?

Entahlah.

Kusapukan selimut dari tubuhku ke samping, bangkit dari ranjang, dan menyeret kakiku keluar menuju lantai bawah. Tepatnya ke arah dapur.

Langkahku terhenti di pintu dapur begitu menemukan umma telah berpakaian rapi dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangan.

"Himchanie!"

"Umma sudah mau berangkat?"

"Eum. Appa-mu juga sudah berangkat dari tadi. Tapi... tumben kau bangun sendiri, Baby! Tadinya umma malah berniat ke atas membangunkanmu."

Aku nyengir. Itu memang benar. Kalau bukan karena mimpi itu...

"Umma! Ini hari apa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Hari Rabu. Wae?"

"Aku merasakan... akan terjadi sesuatu... hari ini?"

Umma mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapanku. Sesaat kemudian wajah cantik itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya, sesuatu akan terjadi."

"Benarkah?! Memangnya, apa yang akan terjadi, Umma?"

Perlahan mendekat, umma berbisik ke telinga kiriku, "Kau akan pergi mandi. Sekarang. Juga! Hahaha~"

"Aish, Umma~! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Kim Him Chan. Sekarang cepat mandi!" perintah umma, mendorong punggungku perlahan seolah kami tengah bermain kereta-keretaan.

"Iya, iya...!"

Yah, tentu aku hanya bisa mengerang pasrah kalau wanita cantik yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini memberikan perintah.

~~~~~~~~~\\(=*0*=)/\\(=^3^=)/~~~~~~~~

Aku baru saja selesai membersihkan diri saat pesawat telepon di kamar berdering.

"Yeobuseyo?"

" _Hi,_ Beautiful~"

Suara familiar di seberang, membuatku tersenyum cerah.

"Hi! Waegeure? Tumben kau punya waktu menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini."

Dapat kudengar celetukanku bersambut kekehan renyah. "Kkkk~ Hei, aku selalu punya waktu untukmu, Baby~! Mmm... sebenarnya..."

Nada serius dalam suaranya membuatku tertarik. "Ada apa?"

"Aku... sudah menemukan... keberadaan Ji Eun."

Mataku terbelalak. Apakah ini pertanda dari mimpiku semalam?

"... Chanie?" tegur suara di seberang, menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkat.

"N-ne?"

"... Kau... baik-baik saja?"

"Ng... tadi malam..." Aku kembali terdiam. Apa aku harus menceritakan mimpiku tadi malam padanya? Eum, mungkin tidak. "Ah, alamatnya dimana?" tanyaku mengalihkan.

"Hari ini kau tidak berencana pergi kemana-mana, 'kan?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Ne. Wae?"

"Bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan menjemputmu, dan mengantarkanmu ke tem—"

"No!" selaku. "Aku akan mencari alamatnya sendiri. Kau kirimkan saja alamatnya padaku. Please?"

"..."

Hening.

Aku tahu kalau namja di seberang tengah mempertimbangkan permohonanku dengan dahi berkerut saat ini. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega saat pada akhirnya dia mengerang singkat; menyerah.

"Ugh. Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau tersesat, Chanie?""

"Ish, kau pikir aku anak kecil, eoh? Tenang, aku akan meminta supir untuk mengantarkanku ke sana. Jangan paranoid, Babbo."

"..."

Omo. Lagi-lagi namja ini meragukanku, eoh?

"Pleaaaasee...?" tambahku membujuk.

Ia menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah. Tapi... kalau kau nanti sampai di sana, kabari aku. Aro?!"

"Yes, Sir!" patuhku yang secara tidak langsung meledek sikap otoriter-ala-Hitler-Nya. Membuat namja itu tertawa keras di seberang sana.

"Kalau begitu, selamat jalan, Chanie~" pamitnya. "Love you!" Ia menambahkannya dengan cepat.

Aku mengulum senyum karenanya. "Love you too~" balasku mesra, kemudian menutup sambungan komunikasi kami.

Sepeninggalnya, aku langsung larut dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Sudah 7 tahun berlalu," lamunku menerawang.

BIIIIPP, BIIIIIIP, BIIIIIIIIPPPPPP...

Segera kuraih smarthphone di meja nakas dan membuka mail box. Alamat Ji Eun, tertera di dalamnya. Kuhirup nafas sedalam mungkin, sebisa paru-paruku menampungnya, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

Di dalam hati aku bertekad, aku tidak akan melewati hari ini tanpa bertemu Ji Eun. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menemukannya. Harus.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)/\\(*0*=)/~~~~~~~

Aku tidak bisa berkedip menyaksikan pemandangan di sekitarku. Rumah-rumah reot berukuran kecil tampak seolah kehabisan tempat untuk berdiri, saling tumpang-tindih, belum lagi sampah yang berserakan di sekitarnya, membuat tempat ini terlihat lebih buruk dari sebuah kandang hewan...

Oh, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau tempat seperti ini ada di Korea! Tidak seharusnya manusia tinggal di lingkungan buruk dengan bau menjijikkan ini! Aku bahkan berusaha menahan nafas agar tidak memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku. Ugh.

Penduduk sekitar memandangiku sejak awal aku memasuki kawasan kumuh ini. cara mereka menatapiku, seolah aku ini adalah alien berpakaian badut yang tersesat ke tempat tinggal mereka. Sedikit menyesal karena menyuruh supirku pergi. Apa sebaiknya kuhubungi saja? Menyuruhnya kembali dan menemaniku menyusuri kawasan kumu—

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Anak Muda?" Salah seorang penduduk memberanikan diri untuk menawariku bantuan.

Aku menoleh dan menemukan sesosok ahjumma paruh baya yang tersenyum begitu ramah, membuatku ikut tersenyum pula. "Ne, Ahjumma. Aku mencari alamat ini," kataku sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi alamat Ji Eun padanya.

Ahjumma itu mengamati kertas yang kuberikan sejenak, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Oh, kau sudah dekat. Itu, rumah bercat hijau di sana," ucapnya, menunjuk sebuah rumah kayu bertingkat dua yang tidak kalah reotnya dari rumah di sekitar.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada ahjumma itu, aku mulai mendekati gu – maksudku rumah Ji Eun, perlahan, tak ubahnya seperti mendekati sebuah rumah angker tak berpenghuni.

Bangunan rumah tampak sedikit miring. Lampion merah yang tergantung di sepanjang beranda, semakin memperburuk penampilan rumah itu sendiri. Pada pintunya terdapat sebuah papan nama bertuliskan seadanya. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, tulisannya adalah... Losmen Song?

Tunggu,

Rumah reot ini losmen?!

Ji Eun... tinggal di losmen?

Deg, deg, deg, deg.

Aku bergidik. Itu mustahil! Rasanya tidak mungkin Ji Eun, yang berasal dari keluarga berada, tinggal di gubu – rumah reot ini! Tidak mungkin. Tempat ini benar-benar buruk. Apa mungkin aku salah alamat?

"Annyeonghaseyo? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Seseorang berkata di belakangku, membuatku terlonjak kaget dan segera berbalik.

Seorang gadis berpakaian lusuh... menatapiku heran. Dan betapa kagetnya saat kusadari gadis berpakaian lusuh itu...

"Ji... Eun...?" lirihku tidak percaya.

Ia mengamatiku sejenak. Lalu perlahan matanya membesar disertai bisikan lirih lolos dari bibir, "Him... Chan...?"

############\\(-=3=-)/############

Kupandangi bayangan rumput bambu yang bergoyang diterpa angin. Lapangan bola ini 'agak' lebih lumayan bila dibandingkan perkampungan tadi. Paling tidak, tidak ada organisme membusuk di tanahnya yang kering dan berdebu.

Kami duduk di sebuah bangku taman reot bernaungkan rumput bambu tinggi di pinggir lapangan. Kembali kupandangi wajah Ji Eun yang memelas di sebelahku. Tidak pernah terlintas di benakku jika senyuman cemerlangnya akan menghilang; tanpa berbekas.

Teringat kembali perjalananku ke tempat ini; begitu bersemangat, menggebu-gebu, dan berdebar. Semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu hanya untuk mendapati seorang gadis berpakaian lusuh, pemurung, dan berwajah... Ji Eun.

"Chanie."

Panggilan tiba-tiba Ji Eun menyadarkanku dari keterpanaan. Mata sedih itu sekarang menatapiku. " Ne?" sahutku linglung.

Ji Eun tersenyum, hanya saja kerutan menghiasi dahinya. "Menurutmu... apakah Tuhan itu benar-benar ada?" Ia bertanya dengan tatapan yang menuntutku untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'random' itu.

"Tentu! Tentu saja ada! Err... kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

Ji Eun diam. Ia tidak menanggapi pertanyaanku sama sekali. Sekarang, wajah murungnya terlihat semakin murung saja. Ingin rasanya kuhibur Ji Eun dengan lelucon-leluconku yang dulu dianggapnya 'tidak bermutu' tapi masih dapat membuatnya tertawa. Namun aku tahu, hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa saat ini. Terlalu banyak yang berubah selama 6 tahun perpisahan kami. Sepertinya kecelakaan fatal yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya, telah merenggut segala kehidupan Ji Eun.

"Sekarang kau tinggal bersama siapa, Ji Eun?" tanyaku, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mendadak kaku.

Yeoja di sampingku tersenyum pahit. "Kau ingat Jung Sim Ahjumma? Aku tinggal bersamanya sekarang."

Jawaban Ji Eun membuatku terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin dia tinggal serumah dengan penyihir cerewet dan kejam itu!?

Aku masih ingat bagaimana jahatnya Jung Sim Ahjumma memperlakukan kami sewaktu kecil. Kenakalan anak-anak ditanggapinya serius. Bahkan, tanpa segan kukunya yang panjang mencubiti kulit kami bila melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya.

Aku berpaling pada Ji Eun, mengamati tubuhnya. Pantas dia jadi kurus kering seperti ini. Jung Sim Ahjumma pasti sudah menguras tenaganya untuk bekerja habis-habisan.

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang dokter, Him Chan?"

Pertanyaan Ji Eun membuatku tersenyum tipis, "masih belum resmi. Aku masih co-ass saat ini. Mungkin... Oktober nanti aku akan mendapatkan gelar itu."

Senyuman getir menghiasi wajah Ji Eun. Matanya menerawang di kejauhan. "Dulu kita pernah berbicara tentang cita-cita. Kau meneriakkan cita-citamu dengan lantang, berkata ingin menjadi dokter, sama seperti cita-citaku," ujarnya mengenang. Ji Eun kembali menatap padaku, "kau berkata kalau cita-citaku lah yang membuatmu termotivasi. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, Him Chan. Pada akhirnya kita sama-sama berjanji akan menjadi dokter jika sudah besar nanti. Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Kkkk~ Ya, aku ingat. Hari itu adalah hari penuh impian bagi kita. Aku sendiri tidak menduga jika cita-cita yang ter-anugerah-kan darimu, menjadi sebuah jalan hidup bagiku; membuatku terobsesi."

Ji Eun kembali tersenyum. Kali ini benar-benar terlihat tulus dan tidak dipaksakannya. "Kau sangat hebat, Him Chan. Aku selalu mengagumi semangatmu. Kau gigih, mengejar impianmu. Sementara aku?" Senyuman di wajah cantik itu mendadak lenyap, berganti menjadi ekspresi murung seperti sebelumnya. "Aku hanya bisa menaburkan omong kosong mimpi tanpa mampu mencapai apapun!" Ji Eun berkata sarat akan emosi.

Sesaat senyuman itu kembali, namun bukan senyuman bahagia, melainkan senyuman remeh yang melecehkan dirinya sendiri.

Sret.

Aku berpaling. Tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"Dunia memang tidak adil. Dalam sekejap, Tuhan merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku. Semua warisan disabotase Jung Sim Ahjumma dan dihabiskannya untuk berfoya-foya. Aku jatuh miskin, tinggal di rumah reot perkampungan kumuh, dan tidak dapat bersekolah. Entah kenapa dunia tiba-tiba menjadi amburadul."

Nada bicara Ji Eun yang berusaha untuk tegar telah membungkam mulutku rapat. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa—bingung.

Siiiiiiiinngggg...

Hening.

Kembali kulirik Ji Eun. Dia sedang mengamati bayangan rumput bambu yang melindungi kami dari teriknya matahari siang. Daun itu bergemerisik merdu, dimainkan oleh tiupan angin semilir.

"Kau masih ingat Yong Guk Oppa, Him Chan?"

Mataku terbelalak mendengar nama itu. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Tak lama sepeninggal orang tuaku, dia pun pamit untuk kuliah di Seoul. Dia berjanji akan selalu mengabariku lewat email." Ji Eun berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas berat, "namun... hanya sekali Yong Guk Oppa mengirimiku _email._ Seminggu setelah kepergiannya. Hanya itu. Huh, sungguh lucu! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin diperlihatkan Tuhan padaku?! Kekuasaan-Nya yang penuh atas manusia sehingga dengan semena-mena mengambil semua orang yang kusayangi, begitu?!" cecar Ji Eun dengan senyuman mengejek; entah kepada Tuhan ataukah kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks, bahkan Yong Guk Oppa... satu-satunya penyemangat hidupku pun, telah lenyap. Kurasa dia sudah menemukan jodohnya yang lain di Seoul. Seseorang yang jauh lebih terhormat dan berpendidikan. Tidak sepertiku."

Hatiku sakit. Ji Eun, teman sepermainanku dari kecil, menangis. Ingin rasanya kuselami hatinya yang berkabut, membagi setiap penderitaan yang dirasakannya denganku. Meringankan sedikit beban itu.

"JI EUN!"

Seseorang berteriak memanggil Ji Eun di pinggir lapangan yang jauh dari tempat kami duduk. Padahal, lapangan bola ini lumayan luas. Tapi ajaibnya kami dapat mendengar suara cempreng itu.

Kulihat sosok si peneriak mendekat. Seorang yeoja. Plus dengan wajah jengkel dan marah. Kutaksir umurnya baru tujuh-belas-an. Beberapa tahun di bawah kami. Dan ya, Tuhan...! Aku terbelalak melihat riasannya. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat seperti sedang mengenakan topeng dibandingkan _make up._ Sangat, sangat menor!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ji Eun?! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" bentak si yeoja menor galak. _Volume_ suaranya benar-benar dahsyat. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa tadi bisa mendengar teriakan yeoja ini dari pinggir lapangan.

Ji Eun tidak menyahut, ia hanya diam bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Si yeoja menor semakin geram. Ia beralih menatapku sinis dan meremehkan, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa akulah si pembawa masalah hari ini. "Huh! Tidak kusangka yeoja lusuh sepertimu, bisa berteman dengan orang kaya, Ji Eun!" dengusnya sinis.

Yeoja itu mulai bergerak lambat, mengitariku, mengamatiku dari kaki hingga ke kepala. Aku tidak suka melihatnya! tatapannya membuatku risih! "Apa yang kau lakukan?" selidikku tanpa menyembunyikan nada jengkel.

"Hahaha! Ani. aku hanya mencoba menghitung, berapa biaya yang harus kukeluarkan agar bisa berpenampilan simpel dan modis sepertimu? Seratus juta? Atau... tiga ratus juta?!" ledeknya.

Aku balas tersenyum. Sinis. "Entahlah~ kurasa lebih dari itu. Mungkin... dengan melayani hidung belang seumur hidup, kau bisa berpenampilan sepertiku," sindirku pedas.

Wajah si yeoja menor terpilin, bersiap-siap menyemburkan kata-kata kotor apapun untuk membalas sindiranku. Oh, dipikirnya aku akan takut, eoh? Meskipun dia terlihat seperti nenek sihir saat ini, jangan harap seorang Kim Him Chan akan kalah!

Namun, Ji Eun segera menghentikannya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Na Eun! Ada perlu aa kau mencariku?"

Dengan berat hati yeoja menor yang pada akhirnya kuketahui bernama Na Eun itu, mengalihkan tatapan geramnya. Sekarang dia menatap Ji Eun tak kalah geram. "Cucian menumpuk di rumah! Kenapa kau malah santai-santai di sini, Babbo?! Kau ingin kuadukan pada Jung Sim Ahjumma agar dia menamparmu seperti kemarin, huh?!" hardiknya keras.

Ji Eun terdiam. Sesaat kemudian ia beralih menatapku. Matanya... mengucapkan perpisahan. "Annyeong, Chanie. Aku senang kau berkunjung. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu sebenarnya. Tapi sekarang... aku harus kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan. _**Good Bye,**_ **Him Chan.** "

Aku bahkan tidak diberinya kesempatan saat Ji Eun berlalu pergi, diikuti Na Eun—yang masih belum rela 'berpisah' dan terus menatap sinis ke arahku.

 _Srek, srek, srek, sreeeeekk~_

Gemerisik rumput bambu bermain-main oleh hembusan angin. Sosok Ji Eun telah menghilang ditelan reot dan sesaknya rumah-rumah perkampungan kumuh. Cukup lama aku berdiri di sana, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

Aku berbalik, dengan mantap dan pasti kutinggalkan lapangan berdebu itu. Meninggalkan segala pahit dan manisnya hidup yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dan,

Meninggalkan Ji Eun beserta penderitaan tiada akhirnya.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)/\\(*0*=)/~~~~~~~

Namja tampan dengan senyuman menawan, menyambutku di ujung gang sempit menuju perkampungan kumuh. Ia bersandar santai pada jeep hitamnya.

Aku balas tersenyum, menghampirinya denga langkah cepat. "Hi!" sapaku.

"Hi, Baby~ Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu Ji Eun?" tanya-na sembari menyapukan ujung jari pada poniku. Entah sejak kapan, ia selalu melakukan hal itu bila kami berhadapan.

"... Ne." Aku berkata lirih. Perlahan kutatap mata cokelat gelapnya, "apa sebaiknya kita memberitahu Ji Eun?" tanyaku bimbang. Tenggorokanku nyaris tersedak rasanya. Demi Tuhan, aku meragukan ucapanku sendiri.

Ia menggeleng pelan, "tidak. Lebh baik kita tidak mengatakan padanya, Baby. Biarlah semua berjalan seperti ini. Kita tidak merusak keadaan ini. Ji Eun tidak akan merasa lebih baik bila kita berterus terang padanya," katanya sendu. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuhku erat. Bibirnya dengan lembut mengecup keningku lama.

Aku tersenyum. Yong Guk selalu memberikan kehangatan yang kubutuhkan. Dirinya adalah hal terbaik yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padaku. Aku tidak kuasa untuk meminta lebih.

Tuhan telah merancang takdir-Nya sedemikian rupa. Aku dan Yong Guk bertemu lagi di universitas. Dia adalah senior,dan aku tentu saja junior. Kami menjadi sangat dekat, hingga pada akhirnya... saling mencintai.

Ji Eun.

Maafkan kami, Ji Eun.

Maafkan aku, karena telah merebut penyemangat hidupmu. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan adalah salah. Aku tidak akan membela diri dan menyangkalnya. Namun... maafkan kami karena menjadi manusia biasa yang tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan.

 _ **Cinta adalah hal terindah, namun juga rumit. Cinta mewarnai kehidupan manusia. Ia datang, dan pergi dengan semaunya. Manusia tiada berdaya bila dihadapkan pada cinta; yang baik menjadi buruk, dan yang buruk pun menjadi... baik.**_

"Kita harus pergi." Yong Guk berkata sembari melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. " _Young Jae had told me that our wedding suits finished already._ Dia ingin kita datang hari ini ke kantornya; untuk _fitting._ "

"Jinjja?! Secepat itu?"

Yong Guk terkekeh, semangatku selalu menghiburnya. "Tentu saja. Kau lupa siapa Young Jae? Dia adalah desainer hebat! Aku jamin, kau akan terlihat luar biasa dengan jas rancangannya!"

Aku tertawa renyah. Yong Guk tidak kalah bersemangatnya membicarakan pernikahan kami yang akan berlangsung bulan depan. Setelah 4 tahun menjalin hubungan dan bertunangan selama 3 bulan, kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Itu pula lah yang menjadi alasanku menemui Ji Eun, bersusah payah menjelajahi perkampungan kumuh ini. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa tenang bila menikah, sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Memikirkan Ji Eun, membuatku kembali teringat betapa jahatnya kami yang telah menghianatinya. Tidak. Bukan kami, tapi **'aku'!** Aku yang bersahabat dari kecil dengannya. Aku yang dengan teganya merebut Bang Yong Guk dari sisi Ji Eun.

"Tapi Ji Eun..." Mulutku yang terbuka, kembali tertutup. Aku bingung. Tidak tahu. Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kukatakan?!

Yong Guk sepertinya mengerti kebimbanganku. Dia tersenyum, menenangkanku dengan usapan lembut di kepala. "Tenanglah. Menghilang dari kehidupan Ji Eun adalah jalan terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan. Lebih baik seperti ini. Dari jauh kita akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Tuhan memiliki jalan tersendiri. Kau harus mempercayai hal itu, Baby~ _Everthings gonna be alright, 'key?_ "

Aku menghela nafas berat, mengangguk pasrah. Yong Guk memang benar. Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk Ji Eun. Kebenaran akan menghancurkannya, membuatnya terluka lebih dalam lagi.

" _So?_ Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Yong Guk, berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dengan tatapan lurus dan senyuman gummy andalannya.

 _Tsk! Nice try. He always knew my weakness!_

 _"Okay, Mr. Gummy Bear~"_

Panggilanku membuat namja tampan itu terkikik. Setelah melayangkan satu kecupan pada dahiku, Yong Guk membukakan pintu penumpang, "Ayo masuk! Di luar sangat panas," ajaknya.

Aku mengangguk dan segera memasuki mobil, duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Yong Guk juga mengikuti setelahnya. Ia melemparkan gummy smile yang kubalas dengan bunny tooth smile milikku.

 _Brrrrmmmmm..._

Mesin mobil menderu pelan. Jeep hitam Yong Guk mulai melaju, meninggalkan jalanan setapak yang berdebu. Mulai sekarang, kami berdua akan menyongsong hidup baru dan meninggalkan masa lalu.

 _'Dunia memang tidak adil...'_

Kata-kata Ji Eun menguap di udara.

 _ **Yah, itulah hidup. Kau tidak pernah bisa menebak kapan ia membawamu ke atas, dan kapan ia akan menghempaskanmu ke bawah. Sebagai manusia, kita hanya bisa berusaha pada awalnya, namun akhirnya, kita tetap akan menjalani takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Itu akan lebih baik untuk dirimu sendiri daripada kau bersikeras menentangnya.**_

 _'Good bye, Ji Eun. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan takdirmu sendiri. Hidup bahagia tanpa kami. Selamanya._ _ **Good bye...**_ _'_

 **FIN**

NB: What!? I don't hate Ji Eun but... I DO HATE BANGSONG :b Please, don't judge me, Babyz~


End file.
